


Judal Gets a Haircut

by strahl



Category: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Haircuts, JuHaku, M/M, Someone help Judal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strahl/pseuds/strahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu forces Judal to face his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judal Gets a Haircut

Hakuryuu held his hand, giving it a small squeeze as they entered the parlor with a light chime as the door opened. Judal was nervous; there was no denying that. Hakuryuu could feel Judal's pulse, and it was far too fast for Judal to be at his usual relaxed and carefree state. He had begged his partner for hours beforehand to just 'cut his hair instead' because he 'didn't trust scissors near him' and 'thought hair salons always smelled bad' or something of that matter.

Sighing, Hakuryuu practically dragged Judal over to the counter, giving his name to the worker, as they had already scheduled his appointment days prior. The worker gave a nod of acknowledgement and directed them to the waiting area. She then hurried off to prepare a seat and rush to find a hairdresser skilled enough to tackle such a huge challenge of hair as long as Judal's. Judal sat too close to Hakuryuu on the small and uncomfortable couch.

"Hakuryuu," Judal whispered, which was entirely out of character for someone as eccentric as himself. "Are you going to stay and watch?"

"Yes, Judal," Hakuryuu pecked him on the cheek, and began to rub small circles in the drama queen's back. "It'll be fine, just-" He was cut off by the worker returning. She brushed her bright pink hair out of her face to inform Judal that his seat is ready and his hairdresser will be out shortly. Judal turned to Hakuryuu, who was only a few inches away, with wide eyes and knitted brows. 

"Come on," Hakuryuu huffed and pulled Judal to his feet, afraid he would have to carry him like a child if he didn't comply. Fortunately, he did, but reluctantly. Hakuryuu wrestled Judal into the chair, and stood patiently beside him, staring at Judal in the mirror. He caught a glance of the hairdresser appointed to Judal.

A young boy, no older than himself, with long beautiful blonde hair and striking green eyes approached. His nametag read "Titus," and he politely introduced himself as so. Judal was blatantly staring at the beautiful golden locks the boy adorned.  
"What are you thinking of doing?" Titus asked, gently lifting the braid that hung over the top of the chair. He put a plastic cape around Judal, and Hakuryuu found that more or less adorable.

"What?" Judal asked, a bit too loudly and then hesitated with continuing, "Oh, I just- don't want these any more," he pointed to the split ends at the end of his braid.  
Hakuryuu could've done it himself, but he wanted Judal to get over his irrational fear of hairdressers. Or he just wanted to stare at Judal in the mirror for a while. Perhaps a bit of both. Hakuryuu smiled to himself as he watched Judal explain his desired trim.

"Understood," Titus said quietly, as he reached for his tools. A scissor, comb, and spray bottle is all he began with. Judal eyed the spray bottle warily, remembering the ample amount of times Hakuryuu had sprayed him in the face for infringing upon his studying time. He slowly unravelled the thick braid, wavy jet black hair flowing freely. Once done, Titus began to wet the entirety of Judal's hair with the spray bottle and combed it out.  
It took some time, but Judal ended up with tangle-less hair but looked like a very wet and unhappy cat. Hakuryuu fought the urge to snap a picture, and stifled a laugh at Judal's unhappy expression at his wet hair clinging to his face unnaturally straight. 

Titus twirled the small metallic scissors in his hand, placing the spray bottle down on the counter. He sectioned off Judal's hair a bit, and Hakuryuu caught yet another glance at Judal's distressed face.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Judal felt like he was losing his mind a bit as this short Titus kid was attacking his hair. He knew it was unhealthy to have split ends, but he still dreaded any sort of haircut. He loved his long hair, and he knew Hakuryuu did too. Speaking of Hakuryuu, he decided he is going to kill him after this, because every time he looks at Hakuryuu he is trying not to laugh. That bastard! He trusted Hakuryuu with his hair, he knew he could cut it, yet he refused. Perhaps it's revenge for all the times he hadn't cleaned out the litter box, or hadn't done the dishes when he said he was going to? Judal didn't know, but he wanted this to end soon. He gave up and shut his eyes. He decides to hum something to himself, knowing Hakuryuu would recognize the song and maybe hum with him. Minutes passed, but they felt like hours to poor Judal. 

"Is this alright?" Titus inquired, running his fingers through Judal's now damp hair. Judal opened his eyes immediately, glaring when Titus raised the ends to show Judal. Judal frowned.

"Yes," Judal said, and Hakuryuu knew he always got upset when he had to lose hair even if it was unhealthy. Hakuryuu told him time and time again that it was healthy to cut split ends, but Judal was not the most understanding when it came to things like this.

Titus reached for the blowdryer, and Judal nearly jumped out of his chair. 

"Wait!" he exclaimed, turning to Titus, "I don't want to damage my hair any with that." He pleaded, begging with his eyes to Hakuryuu, then back to Titus. Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and handing a generous tip of a twenty dollar bill to the hairdresser. Titus put the hairdryer back and began to clean the station, and soon headed off to find a broom. Judal stood quickly, taking off the cape and shaking his hair. He began braiding it, and grabbed Hakuryuu's hand to rush to the counter. Hakuryuu paid, and played with Judal's hair as he walked him out of the salon.

"I never want to do that again," Judal exclaimed, squeezing Hakuryuu's hand far too tight. "You do it next time. You look cute when you cut my hair," Judal exclaimed.

Hakuryuu glared at Judal, exasperated, and Judal began laughing. Hakuryuu found it beautiful, as usual, and kissed Judal on the cheek. Hakuryuu soon found his bike chained to a telephone pole, and quickly undid the padlock. Judal sat on the handlebars as they rode home in the gentle heat of a summer afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I really enjoyed writing it and theres more to come. I'm probably going to write lots of Sinja and Juhaku. Thanks for reading.


End file.
